pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Patapon Minigames
Patapon 1 & Patapon 2 have unlockable mini games. Not only are they fun, they're useful because they give good items from Levels 1-4, for upgrading & strengthening Rarepons & Normal Patapons. In Patapon 1, Level 1-3 items are as all as you can get. Minigame Levels in Patapon 2 There are three levels for each minigame in Patapon 2, and you need to perfectly (meaning no mistakes at all) execute the minigame twice in order to unlock the next level. The higher level you play, the better items you'll get, but you'll have to pay more ka-ching, and play at a harder difficulty. You'll always have a choice on what level you want to play. Ubo Bon the Tree and Pan Pakapon ' ' Unlocking Patapon 1 Unlock Pan Pakapon's hat in the tombstone in Mission 2, after getting Tatepon's Memory. Patapon 2 Obtain Pan Pakapon's hat after completing Level 1 on the Timed Obstacle Course. 'Cost' *1 Cafeteria Meat *Level 1: 50 Ka-ching *Level 2: 100 Ka-ching *Level 3: 150 Ka-ching 'Patapon' Pon the Pakapon 'Sequences' Patapon *O-O-O *O-O-O *O-O-OO *O-O-OO *O-OO-OO *O-OO-OO *O-O-O *O-O-OO Patapon 2 Level 1 *O-O-O *O-O-O *O-O-OO *O-O-OO *OO-O-OO *OO-O-OO *O-O-O *O-O-OO Level 2 *O-O-O *O-O-OO *OO-OO-O *O-O-OO *O-OO-OO *OO-O-OO *O-O-O *O-O-OO Level 3 *O-O-O *OO-OO-O *O-O-OO *OO-O-OO *OOO-OOO *O-OO-OO *O-O-O *O-O-OO 'Rewards' Whenever you successfully complete a sequence you get a couple of these items randomly: *Leaf (useless) *Cafeteria Meat (Leather Meat) *Tender Meat *Succulent Meat *Mystery Meat *Stone *Titanium Ore (Tytanium Ore) *Wood Branch (Banal Branch) *Cherry Tree *Hinoki *Super Cedar *Kuneri Fang *Itete Fang *Gizaza Fang *Nazozo Fang *Level 1-4 Hides (Patapon 2) 'Difficulty' Easy. You'll usually get all of the sequences correct on your first go. Pop Bean the Legume and Fah Zakpon 'Unlocking' Patapon To get the Zakpon hat on "Creatures of the Sand", use the Rain Juju, and defeat the Gancheek. Patapon 2 Beat the Centura Level 3 (Dont Forget to use the Rain JuJu!) 'Cost' *1 Wood Branch (Banal Branch) (Patapon) *Level 1: 50 Ka-Ching *Level 2: 100 Ka-Ching *Level 3: 150 Ka-Ching Patapon Fah Zakupon 'Sequences' For both games, hit the 'O' button correspondingly to the notes that scroll across the screen. 'Rewards' You get 1-3 of these items: *Eyeball Cabbage *Blood Carrot (Crying Carrot) *Predator Pumpkin *Moor Morel/Hazy Shroom (Patapon 2) 'Difficulty' Easy-Medium Rumble Thump the Baby Mountain and Kon Kimpon 'Unlocking' Patapon In the Oasis Mission, defeat the Poocheek, and retrieve the Kimpon Cap. Patapon 2 Get the Kimpon hat in the Attack/Defend Training Course after beating Level 1. 'Cost' *1 Tender Meat (Patapon) *Level 1: 50 Ka-Ching *Level 2: 100 Ka-Ching *Level 3: 150 Ka-Ching Patapon Kon Kimpon 'Sequences' Patapon *O-O-O---O-OO-O *O-O-O---O-O-OO *O-O-O-O-OO-OO *OO-OO-O-O-OO Patapon 2 Level 1 *O---O---O---O *O-O-O--O-O-O *O---O---O-O-OO *O-O-O-O---OO Level 2 *O-O-O---O-OO-O *O-O-O---O-O-OO *O-O-O-O-OO--OO *OO--O-O-O-O-OO Level 3 *O-O-OO----OO *OO-OO---O-OO-O *OO--OO---O-O--OO *O-O-OO-OO--O-O 'Rewards' Depending on how well you did, you'll get 1-4 of these items: *Stone *Hard Iron *Titanium Ore *Mithril (Patapon 2) 'Difficulty' Medium. You're either good at it or not, so don't get discouraged if you miss notes. Simmer Slurp the Cooking Pot and Rah Gashapon 'Unlocking' Patapon In "World Of Ooze" defeat the Parcheek, and retrieve Rah Gashapon's Cap. Patapon 2 Defeat Firebird Fenicci Lv 3+ 'Cost' *1 Eyeball Cabbage (Patapon) *Level 1: 50 Ka-Ching *Level 2: 100 Ka-Ching *Level 3: 150 Ka-Ching Patapon Rah Gashapon 'Sequences' Your objective is to chop the vegetables before it lands into the pot. Press 'O' when the food is close to your knife. 'Rewards' Depending on how perfect you did you get one of these stews: *Gruel Stew (HP boost) *Tasty Stew (HP boost) *King's Stew (HP Boost) *Divine Stew (Damage Boost) *Demon Stew (Damage Boost) - Patapon 2 'Difficulty' Medium Fwoosh Famooze the Anvil and Ton Kampon 'Unlocking' Patapon Get the Ton Kampon hat in "Search for a Lucky Star", hunt when its not raining and talk to the star; you must get the Black Star first. Click HERE for a full instruction of how to Unlock the smith minigame. Patapon 2 On Manboroth Lv.3, either stagger it, or defeat it, and get the Kampon Cap. 'Cost' *I Hard Iron/Mithril (Patapon) *50 ka-ching -> 1 Hard Iron *100 ka-ching -> 1 Hard Iron or 1 mytheerial *150 ka-ching -> 1 Hard Iron or 1 Adamanman Patapon Ton Kampon 'Rewards' 50 Ka-Ching: Hard Iron, the best you can get is Hard Alloy/2 Blunt Alloys, with 1 error or less. 100 Ka-ching: Mithril, then he will make you Divine Equipment or a Awesome Alloy/Magic Alloy with 1 error or less. For Hard Iron, an Awesome Alloy is possible with a perfect degree. 150 Ka-Ching: If you give him an Adamantine he will make you Demon Equipment. If you give him the Hard Iron he will make you Magic Alloy 'Sequences' Patapon / lvl 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 2 1 1 1 1 1 lvl 2 1 1 1 1 2 1 1 1 1 2 1 1 2 1 2 2 1 1 1 2 1 1 2 2 1 1 1 2 2 2 1 2 1 1 1 lvl 3 1 1 2 1 1 1 2 2 1 1 1 2 2 2 1 2 2 1 2 1 2 1 2 1 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 1 1 1 1 2 Note: 1 press O once ' 2 press O twice' 'Difficulty' Hard. Stock up on Hard Irons so you can continuosly practice before risking valuable metals. Kururu Beruru the Bell and Shuraba Yapon 'Unlocking' Patapon 2 Complete Mission 14. Cost *Level 1: 1 Level 1-3 Material *Level 2: 3 Level 1-3 Materials *Level 3: 5 Level 1-3 Materials Patapon Shuraba Yapon 'Sequence' Press the circle button as the dots cross over the line. 'Rewards' The rarer the materials you give, and the better you do, the more ka-ching you get at the end. 'Difficulty' Easy-Medium Liquid Minigame and Tsun Tsuku Pon 'Unlocking' Patapon 2 Dropped by Level 3+ Manboth Cost *Level 1: 50 Ka-Ching *Level 2: 100 Ka-Ching *Level 3: 150 Ka Ching Patapons Tsun (blue one) Tsuku (red one) Pon 'Sequence' If a blue dot crosses over the line, press the" [ ] "button. If a red dot crosses over the line, press the" O "button. If a bar crosses the line then hold the corresponding button until the end of the bar. 'Reward' Depending on how well you did, you'll get one of these liquids: *Familiar Liquid --- (Miss more than one note on any level) *Hot Liquid --- (Perfect performance on Level 1) (Miss one note on Level 2) *Cold Liquid --- (Perfect performance on Level 2) (Miss one note Level 3) *Rainbow Liquid --- (Perfect performance on Level 3) 'Difficulty' Medium-Hard Trivia *Oddly enough, there is no minigame that supplys Seeds. To obtain seeds, you need to fight either Shookle, or Shooshookle . *If you are ever stuck on a minigame, practice makes perfect! *Japanesses speak english "bell" like "beruru". Keruru Beruru may means "Kull Bell", or "Kurl Bell". Category:Patapolis Category:Minigames